


A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

by musicalheartstrings



Series: book o' prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalheartstrings/pseuds/musicalheartstrings
Summary: The night that Hagrid referenced in sorcerer's stone about his encounter with the stranger in the bar - from the stranger's perspective.
Series: book o' prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880356





	A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

blah blah blah, gotta actually put the story here this is just to hold me accountable for now, blah

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha oh boy


End file.
